Short stories!
by animals202
Summary: Just a couple of short stories with the Soul eater cast. Be prepared for fire, giraffes, knifes, dissection, and more! I hope you get a good laugh out of it! XD . It's a one-shot. thought you might want to know. Please Read and review!


**So yeah. This is a little one-shot with a few little stories with the soul eater gang! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Crona looked at the swimming pool.

"I don't think I can do it. I don't know how to deal with swimming..."

It was a hot summer day, and the gang were out swimming.

"It's okay Crona. It's just water." Maka said reassuringly.

Crona started rubbing her arm. "B-b-but...

"No buts! Just jump in!"

"I don't know how to swim. I might even drown! I don't how to deal with drowning!"

Crona started rubbing her arm up and down even faster.

"I'll be here to make sure you don't drown," Maka said.

"If I drown, I die. I don't know how to deal with dying!"

Crona was rubbing her hand up and down so fast, you couldn't see her hand. Her skin started to turn red and smoke came up.

"Crona. Calm. It's just water," Maka said with a smile.

"I don't know how to deal with SWIMMING!"

Crona's arm caught on fire and Crona screamed.

"Fire! I don't know how to deal with Fire!"

Soul ran up behind Crona and tossed him in the pool, trying to stop the fire. The fire went out, but Crona was thrashing wildly.

"Aghh! I don't know how to swim!"

Everyone chuckled.

* * *

"Okay class. Today we will be dissecting..." Stein started, but was interrupted by whispers through the classroom.

"Is there a problem?"

All the kids looked up nervously.

"Speak up. I can't hear you," Stein said plainly.

"Stein, "Maka said nervously, "Were always dissecting things."

A knife went whizzing past Maka's head and lodged itself in the wall. A inch away from hitting her face.

"Anything else?"

"No sir."

"Good"

Stein pointed at a frog.

"We will be dissecting this..."

* * *

Soul looked around class. Maka was home sick, and he didn't know who he should sit next to. He scanned the room for his guy friends. He didn't see Black Star, probably off beating someone up. Soul then looked for Kid. He was collapsed on the ground. Liz and Patty were poking him.

"Hey Liz, is Kid all right?" Soul called.

"Yeah. Kid folded the toilet paper into triangles then I kinda messed them up, and the whole bathroom. Ya know, blowed it up."

"How did you do that?"

"Well, Patty had explosives with her for some reason."

Soul nodded, "Sounds about right"

Soul tried to keep thinking of all his guy friends, but the pretty much was it.

'I need more guy friends. Kid and Black Star are the only ones. Well, what about Ragnarok? He would be what Crona is.' Then realization hit him.

'IS CRONA A GUY OR A GIRL!'

Soul looked over at Liz, "Hey Liz, Is Crona a guy or a girl?"

She thought about it for a moment, "I don't know"

Kid sat up slowly, "He's a boy." Then his arms gave and he fainted again.

"You sure?" Liz said.

Kid gave no reply.

"That's weird." I said.

Liz nodded.

* * *

"No fair! I wanted to do that mission!" Black star yelled at Kid.

"Well, I got there first. I'm sorry," Kid replied.

Black Star stuck out his hand, "Hand it over."

"No"

"What! Fine, then lets fight over it."

Kid actually looked him in the eyes this time, "Why do you always solve everything with fighting?"

"You chickening out?"

"No, I simply don't want to fight."

"If you don't fight me, I will make everything I touch a-symmetrical..."

Kid stood up and threw his chair down, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would"

"Fine then."

They headed outside and started fighting, meanwhile inside...

"Black Star is fighting again," Liz said with a sigh.

"Poor Kid. Black Star had more experience now," Patty replied.

"Should we help him?" Liz asked.

"Ooohhh! I have and idea!" Patty replied.

She quickly whispered it to Liz. Liz smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile, Black star and kid were fighting hard.

"For symmetry!" Kid yelled.

"STTOOOPPPPP!"

Black Star and Kid froze in their tracks.

"What are you doing Patty?"

Patty pointed at them and yelled, "GIRAFFE ARMY ATTACK!"

"What the...?" Black star started, but then a heard of giraffe's came out of nowhere and tackled him.

"MRFPH!" He yelled when he got ran over.

"HAHAHA!" Patty laughed evilly.

* * *

**So there you have it! Tjhe short stories! I hope you enjoyed and please read and review!**

**Animals Out! XD**


End file.
